La dulce infancia
by Healing Sword
Summary: Siempre hay una entapa en donde los niños se les ocurre cada pregunta, bueno pues Rin esta en esa edad y digamos que no es la excepción. Espero que les guste, Por favor lean


**Hola a todos!** Este Fic se me ocurrio cuando estaba en la clase del Quimiquito que ahora de física asi que lo llamamos fisiquito (¬¬ bueno no cambia mucho el asunto) en fin espero que les guste.

_"Pensamientos"_

Acciones

**La dulce infancia**

Era un día muy tranquilo, los pájaros volando y cantando al mismo tiempo, las mariposas jugando a las atrapadas (estarán realmente jugando a las atrapadas o estarán haciendo otra cosa? tururu…).

Como siempre el grupo de Sesshomaru se encontraba en la búsqueda del malvado Naraku.

-Señor Sesshomaru…?

-Qué pasa Rin?

-Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Niña tonta, no molestes al señor Sesshomaru.- decía Jaken muy molesto, sabia que la niña siempre se le ocurrían preguntas que nadie podía responder, y lo peor del caso es que su amo bonito no le decía nada, al contrario él salía perdiendo.

-Cállate Jaken.- dice el sexy demonio con una mirada más fría que el mismo hielo; Voltea hacia donde esta Rin.-Está bien, puedes hacer tu pregunta.

-Sí, por qué el cielo es azul señor Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru se queda en un minuto de silencio, hasta que algo se le vino a la mente.

-Porque la madre naturaleza lo quiso.

-Oh! Y por qué las nubes son blancas?

-Porque…son dragones milenarios que tienen una gran estola que los cubre, es por eso que son blancos y esponjosos. _Un momento acaso dije esponjoso? _

-Ooh! Y por qué el agua es azul acaso esta relacionado con el cielo?

-…Por qué preguntas?

-No se, siempre he querido saber porque el cielo es azul igual que el agua.- Le hace la cara más inocente y tierna que ella tiene

-_Oh no! Esa mirada…_

-Entonces, si me va a contestar?- de nuevo pone su cara de ángel inocente caído del cielo.

-_Por que no puedo resistirme a esa mirada? _suspira El cielo es azul al igual que el agua porque…un demonio con poderes sorprendentes…-esto lo decía mientras miraba hacia el cielo, pero de repente la miraba de reojo; ella tenia una mirada llena de esperanza de que lo que diga su señor es lo correcto.

-Más poderoso que usted señor Sesshomaru?-interrumpe la niña

-Rin deja a este Sesshomaru terminar.

-Sí!

-…Decidió cumplir los deseos de los humanos, de que los cielos y mares tuvieran un mismo color.- Sesshomaru se sentía muy avergonzado, en estos instantes quería que Inuyasha llegase para matarlo y así descargar todo eso enojo y vergüenza que ahora sentía.

-Pero, si los hizo al agua y al cielo del mismo color, entonces por qué el mar es de color acua…?

-_Esta niña sabe demasiado me pregunto quien le habrá dicho eso._

**Flash Back:**

Rin y Ah-Un se habían encontrado con el grupo de Inuyasha mientras Sesshomaru y Jaken se encontraban derrotando a un enemigo del padre del inuyoukai

-Kagome que haces?- pregunta una curiosa Rin al momento que ve que Kagome estaba utilizando pintura extraña para hacer una maqueta.

-Estoy pintando la maqueta que me encargaron para la escuela.

-Oh!-Ve el trabajo no terminado.-Te puedo ayudar?

-Claro! Tú pintas el agua mientras yo pinto el cielo. (Nota: la maqueta era una representación de la obra de Mió Cid, es el primer poema del idioma español. Lo aprendí hace una semana xD).

-Está bien!- agarra el vote de pintura de color azul, cuando ya iba a empezar a pintar Kagome la detiene.

-No, el agua es de color acua no azul, bueno en realidad el acua es el de los mares pero quiero hacer que el agua se vea diferente que el cielo.

-De acuerdo…um Kagome?

-Sí Rin?

-Por qué los mares son color acua en vez de azules como el cielo?

-Porque cuando la vida apenas estaba empezando en la tierra, ciertos animales o no se si fueron plantas empezaron a crear oxigeno y este oxido los mares y por eso son de color acua, en el cielo solo hizo la atmósfera y esa es la que da el color azul al cielo.

-_No entendí nada, solo voy decir que sí entendí y le daré una sonrisa, siempre me funciona cuando el señor Jaken me esta explicando cosas que no entiendo._ Oh! Ya veo!- y la niña da su mejor sonrisa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Habían pasado 20 minutos después de la pregunta del cielo y el agua _el Señor Sesshomaru no pudo darme la respuesta completa _pensó Rin.

Rin estaba muy aburrida así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-En la jungla tan imponente. El león rey duerme ya! En la jungla tan impotente. El león rey duerme… No te oigo amigo ayúdame! Ayyyyyy apumbabandueh! (No se si esta bien escrito, ahí me disculpan si me equivoque)

(Nota: es la canción "The lion sleeps tonight" traducción: El león duerme esta noche; es la de Disney que utilizaron para el "Rey León 1" donde Timón y Pumba la cantan, por si no lo sabían )

-Rin?

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru?

-En donde aprendiste esa canción?- dice Sesshomaru, no es porque tenga muchas ganas de saber el porque, solo quería saber quien le enseña ese mugrero de música.

-Ah! La aprendí de una película que nos puso Kagome a Shippo y a mí, donde salen unos animales muy bonitos!

-……No vuelvas a cantar esa canción

-Por qué?

-Porque no quiero volverla a oír.

-Por que no la quiere oír?

-Porque no quiero

-Y por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Por qué porque no?

- suspira Solo no lo hagas

-Okidoky!- le da una sonrisa

Sesshomaru se le queda viendo con una cara extrañada por la palabra que acabo de pronunciar la pequeña.

-_No preguntaré_.-pensó

-Awimowe, awimowe, awimowe…-continua cantando la pequeña en voz baja

45 minutos después…

-Señor Sesshomaru?

-Mmm?

-A dónde vamos?

-NIÑA INGRATA CÁLLATE FASTIDIAS.

-Lo fastidio señor Jaken?

-Así es, eres una molestia. El señor Sesshomaru y yo estábamos mejor sin ti, maldita escuincla, hubieras estado mejor muerta!- los ojos chocolatazos de la pequeña Rin se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.-No te queda llorar niña, por tu culpa el señor Sesshomaru no ha podido derrotar a Naraku ni hacer lo que antes le llenaba el alma…matar humanos.

En eso Jaken sale volando, Sesshomaru le había dado una patada que envió a Jaken hasta el otro lado de Japón.

-Rin?

-Ssí?-todavía llorando por las palabras crueles de Jaken

-Deja de llorar.

-Sí.-se limpia las lágrimas que caían por su cara.-…Señor Sesshomaru?

-Qué pasa?

-Yo lo fastidio?

-…No.-lo dice mientras seguía caminando. Eso hizo sonreír a la niña.

-Usted me quiere?-Sesshomaru la voltea a ver

-No digas tonterías.

-Por qué siempre se comporta de una manera fría?

-…………………

-_Creo que así lo dejaré_.-La niña voltea hacia el horizonte y ve un hermoso atardecer.-MIRE SEÑOR SESSHOMARU QUE HERMOSO ATARDECER.

Sesshomaru lo ve por unos segundos y después sigue con su camino.

-Usted cree que el sol se vaya a dormir después del atardecer o se va a otra parte del mundo?

-……Ridículo.

-Mmm es que yo creo que el sol se va a otras partes del mundo para iluminar las vidas de las demás personas y darles amor y cariño con sus cosechas. Señor Sesshomaru usted cree que haya vidas en otros planetas?

-……No

-Buu. Pues yo creo que sí, porque no creo que seamos los únicos en todo el universo y además…

-Rin?

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru?

-Silencio.

-Sí!

Ya en la noche…

Sesshomaru, Ah-Un y Rin se encontraban en un bosque donde levantaron su campamento.

-Señor Sesshomaru?

-_Ahora que?_ Que quieres?

-Tengo sueño…-se frota los ojos

-Entonces duerme.

-Pero es que me da frío dormir con Ah-Un…-baja la mirada- Podría dormir con usted?

-………-era la primera vez que no sabía que decir, pero no importaba. Sesshomaru agarra a la niña y se la pone cerca de él cubriéndola con su estola (o es cola?)

-Señor Sesshomaru…

-Mmm?

-Lo quiero mucho, buenas noches.-es lo último que dice, porque después se quedo profundamente dormida.

A Sesshomaru le sorprendió lo que dijo Rin, pero a la vez tenía mucha lógica puesto que la pequeña no ha tenido a nadie que la quisiera después de la muerte de sus padres y su hermano.

-_Eso quiere decir que yo la quiero?_-ve a la pequeña quien tenia una cara tan tranquila, parecía que estaba teniendo un buen sueño.-_Parece que me he acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Rin que llegue a apreciarla._

Voltea a ver a todas partes para ver que no había nadie, después de que se confirmo a si mismo que no había nadie le da un beso en la frente.

-También te quiero mi pequeña Rin.

En la mañana siguiente…

-BUEEENOS DIAAS SEÑOR SESSHOMARU! COMO DORMIO EL DIA DE AYER?

-…………………

-Por que se ve más pálido que de costumbre?

-_Por qué tuve que encontrarla de 7 años! Por qué no me la encontré más grande!_

**FIN…**

**Espero que le haya gustado, dejen reviews por fa! Ah! casi lo olvidaba Inuyasha y co. no me pertenece le pertenece a la famosa Rumiko Takahashi**

**Se cuidas mucho**

**ByE**


End file.
